Wibbly Wobbly Wizard
by allons-y-stana
Summary: Hermione wants to get away from all the attention that is drawn to her after the Final Battle. On a sunny day in muggle London she meets an interesting man with a blue box.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my very first fanfic ever, so please don't be too harsh.**

Hermione Granger was in muggle London about a year after the Final Battle. The first few months she had lived in the Burrow with the Weasleys but she had gotten so bored and restless, so she had decided to move out. But whenever she was in an area with wizards and witches they stared at her, pointed at her and sometimes even came over to talk to her. She hated all the attention and so she had decided to go work in a muggle library, since she had always adored books.

It was a rather sunny day and Hermione had taken the day off. She sat on a bench in the middle of London and looked at the people who passed by. There were tourists with maps, men in suits on their way to work, children running around, all kinds of people. She could just sit there for hours, enjoying the sunlight and the simply blending in with the people around her.

"Hello.'' someone said besides her. Hermione nearly jumped at the voice, she hadn't seen anyone sitting down.

"Good afternoon.'' she replied after looking at her right.

"I'm the Doctor, who are you?" he asked.

''I'm sorry, Doctor Who?'' She raised an eyebrow at him. ''Oh, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger.'' She quickly added.

"Just the Doctor" he answered with a grin on his face.

"Just… the doctor?" Hermione repeated slowly. "What kind of doctor are you then?"

"Well a Doctor of anything really" he said with another big smile on his face.

''Anything? So you can help people with physical diseases but you can also do heart surgeries? That's impossible.'' She said. She knew since she wanted to work in a muggle hospital for a while now. Unfortunately she had to study for a long time and she didn't knew the basic things that she needed to know. The things that muggles were taught in high school. But since she went to Hogwarts, she missed all that information.

"Well... Yeah... But I prefer much much bigger things, more exciting, more _dangerous_ things" he said.

She looked at him in a mixture of horror, amazement and confusion. "What could there possibly be more to do then healing people as a doctor?" she asked. He now definitely had her attention.

"Well, Hermione", he said her name slowly, making sure he said it right. "I could show you, if you're up to it"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I don't know if you noticed but we don't even know each other." she said. She really wanted to know what he did do, but she was smart enough not to just trust any man. So she kept looking around searching for other people, just in case. That's when she noticed the blue police box behind their bench that surely hadn't been there before. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

"Ooow" he smiled. "Very good Miss Granger, very good! Most people don't notice it right away. That – that is a telephone box."

"Yes, I can read! But what is it doing in the middle of London? These things disappeared ages ago!" she said in a matter of fact way.

He looked at her with curiosity. "Why don't you come and see?" I stood up and walked to the police box. When he was standing in front of it he snapped his fingers and the doors opened.

Hermione, not being impressed by the opening doors, stood up too and slowly walked to police box.

"Well, come on then, off we go!" the Doctor said in his overly excited way. He jumped inside the police box, took a few steps and turned around to watch Hermione's expression.

Hermione stepped inside and looked around. She was amazed, that's for sure, but not for the reason the Doctor expected her to be.

"What an amazing use of the Undetectable Extension Charm" she almost cried out. "But I don't get it… What is all of this?"

"Wait, what?" the Doctor looked confused. "No 'it's bigger on the inside'? I love that part! And what on earth is an Undetectable Extension Charm?" he was looking more and more confused as he said the words.

Hermione turned around. "Wait so you're not a wizard then?"

"A wizard? A WIZARD!" the Doctor started laughing. "No of course not, such nonsense doesn't exist! Not in _any_ of the universes I have been to! A wizard…" he chuckled some more and walked to the centre of the police box.

"This, my dear Hermione, is the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a space ship" he said with his big grin back on his face. "So where do you wanna go? Past, future, different planet, different galaxy..?"

"Wow, wow, hold on a second! If you are not a wizard… then _what_ are you?" Hermione had never felt this confused in her life before, and that confusion was now very visible on her face.

"What's with you and wizards, huh? No, I'm not. I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey. And you, my little human, look very confused." The Doctor was glowing, he eventually did have that moment, that one thing he liked the most about letting new people into the TARDIS: the confusion.

"I'll inform you that wizards are very real!" Hermione exclaimed and immediately recognised her mistake. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She wasn't supposed to talk about the wizard World to non-wizards. Only then she realised what the Doctor just said. "And what did you mean by 'human'? You said you're a Time – Lord..? What does that even mean?"

"Woah, woah, okay one at a time Ok? Yes I am a Timelord, no I'm not human and yes, that makes me alien" the Doctor said, trying to maintain calm. He had never heard of such a thing as wizards being real. But could it be? Right under his nose, right on the planet he had spent so much time on? "That being settled, tell me about you, are you really a _wizard_?"

"Technically I'm a Witch" Hermione said in her usual pedantic way. "And I'm actually not supposed to be talking about this to non-magical beings… but given you're an alien… well… it's too late now anyway"

The Doctor stared at her for a couple minutes before being able to say something and all that could come out of his mouth was "Wow, just wow"

Hermione felt his confusion and to be honest, she didn't completely understand everything herself. "I know" she said, "it's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

"It sure is!" said the Doctor. "But tell me, you said something about a spell that can do all of this too? I want to hear all about that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't want to know every single little detail about everything, so the Doctor had gone first in telling about his world. He had told her about the TARDIS, the Timelords, Gallifrey, the Timewar, some different planets, as much as he could tell her in such a short period of time. He was surprised that she took everything in so easy, but then again, she was a _witch_…

Now it was Hermione's turn to tell. She started to tell about the day she had gotten her letter from Hogwarts, about how incredibly happy she had been, she told him about her years at Hogwarts, about the Ministry of Magic, about Lord Voldemort and what happened to him, except she failed to mention what part she had taken in his defeat, she really didn't feel like going over that again.

Once she was done with her story they both sat in the TARDIS in silence for a couple minutes. Then the Doctor jumped up.

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could be at that school of yours right now?" he asked "I wonder if I can get the TARDIS there…" he mumbled some more to himself.

Hermione had stood up "No, that's impossible" she said "Hogwarts" she put extra emphasis on the name "is protected with all kinds of spells! Especially after the final battle!"

"Nothing is impossible, my dear Hermione" the Doctor said while he started pulling and pushing buttons and who-knows-what-else in the TARDIS. "Allons-y"

The TARDIS started to make her usual TARDIS-sound, as they were on their way to Hogwarts, and stopped again after the Doctor had landed her.

The Doctor was jumping out of excitement and almost ran to the door. He opened the door and set one foot outside the TARDIS. But the second he touched the ground a big bang sounded, making the TARDIS shake and throwing the Doctor back into the TARDIS. The TARDIS started making all kinds of sounds as she got sucked back into the space-time vortex.

As soon as the Doctor could get up and find back his balance, he sprinted to the centre of the TARDIS and started running around it, pushing and pulling everything like his life depended on it.

"No, no, no, no! Come on!" he screamed as the TARDIS was making more noise and things started to explode around him, giving sparks everywhere.

All of a sudden, the TARDIS stopped, it had landed.

"Wha- What happened?" asked Hermione, as bit shaky.

"Not entirely sure…" said the Doctor "let's go and find out."

The Doctor walked to the door again, but wasn't as eagerly to get out as he was before. He had no idea what happened and was maybe just a little bit scared of what was out there. He opened the door and stepped carefully outside the blue box. He looked around a bit confused, he had no idea where he was.

Hermione also stepped outside, looked around and gasped.

'What? What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"I- I think I know where we are…" Hermione answered a bit confused "but… how? I mean, you don't know…" she mumbled to herself.

"Well, come on then! Enlighten me!" the Doctor said a bit impatient.

After a long silence Hermione eventually said slowly "Grimmauld Place number 12. We're in Sirius's old room."

"So..? What is so special about this place that the TARDIS would want to bring us here?"

"Uhm… I don't think the TARDIS brought us here… I think I did" Hermione said still a bit uncertain. The Doctor was looking more and more confused.

Hermione, who was happy she could finally explain something continued. "You see, this house is protected with all kinds of spells, an anti-apparition charm, a fidelius charm, it's unplottable and who knows what more. You cannot enter, God you cannot even _see _the house if you haven't been told the address! But what I don't get is... how could your TARDIS have brought us here? I mean, you don't know the address, right?"

"Aha! That's it!". It finally made sense to the Doctor, but he knew it didn't to Hermione so he continued. "The TARDIS has a telepathic circuit, it gets inside your head you see, usually it only translates stuff for you... but this time, this time she got the address out of your head. Ooh that is brilliant, absolutely brilliant!"

"Wait, are you saying that that thing can get inside my head?" Hermione asked indignantly. She didn't want something poking around in her head.

"Well, yeah it does..." the Doctor started explaining that it wasn't a bad thing and quickly moved on to explaining everything about his precious TARDIS. He was so busy with excited explaining stuff that he didn't hear what Hermione did hear: someone walking up the stairs.

"Shhh!" Hermione shushed to the Doctor, but he kept on talking.

"Ow for God's sake, shut your alien mouth!" she half screamed, half whispered.

The Doctor was silent on instant. He now heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, too. The footsteps came closer and stopped in front of the door, the door slowly opened and Sirius Black walked into the room. His wand pointed at the two time travelers. He looked a bit surprised, how could these two people have possible come here? Hermione was even more surprised as Sirius was: Sirius was alive!

"Identify yourself, now" Sirius ordered, while pointing his wand at Hermione's throat.

"I- I'm Hermione… Granger, but Sirius you know me! It's me!" Hermione stumbled. Just then she realized they weren't in in 1999 anymore, but somewhere way before that.

Sirius looked, almost studied Hermione's face. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I think you have the wrong person in mind" he said, even though he was surprised that this girl knew his name "And might you be?" he now pointed his wand at the Doctor.

"John Smith's the name, pleasure to meet you." The Doctor said calmly. He saw Hermione looking at him, but continued anyway. "And who are you then?"

Sirius didn't answer his question and waved his wand towards the door and back. "You two, downstairs, now" he said a bit coldly.

Hermione looked at the Doctor, not entirely sure what to do. The Doctor nodded at her and she walked to the door, down the stairs, the Doctor and Sirius following her.

Sirius motioned them into the kitchen and they sat down at the kitchen table. At that same moment, Remus Lupin came walking in from the living room and quickly discussed some things with Sirius. When they were done they both sat down at the kitchen table too, across from Hermione and the Doctor.

"So, tell me, how did the two of you come here?" Lupin asked on a lot more friendlier tone than Sirius had been. "Sirius" he pointed at the guy next to him "told me he found you in his room… I'm Lupin by the way, Remus Lupin."

Hermione looked at the Doctor and asked "Can we just tell them everything or..?

"Yeah why not, as long as you don't say anything about, you know, what's going to happen." The Doctor answered.

Both Sirius and Lupin looked at them with confusion, so Hermione quickly started explaining what had happened to her, how they were from the future and of course how she'd known the address. After she had told them as much as possible, without telling them anything about their futures it was the Doctor's turn to explain who he was, not John Smith obviously, and more important _what_ he was.

Of course, Sirius and Lupin found it all a bit hard to believe, so Hermione and the Doctor showed them the TARDIS. After Sirius and Lupin were over the first shock they went back into the kitchen and sat down again.

"You know all of this doesn't prove that we can trust you! For all we know, you two can still be Death Eaters!" Sirius was obviously still not convinced they were trustworthy.

"Ow come on, Sirius. You really think they would go that far? Besides how do you explain that they know the address?" Lupin asked. He had no clue on how this all happened, but he sure as hell trusted these two strangers.

"Yes Remus, he would. He would, they all would! Besides, we cannot take risks at time like these!"

Lupin sighed, he knew Sirius had a point, but still… something told him they had nothing to worry about. He looked over at Hermione. "I'm terribly sorry that I have to ask you this, but Sirius does have a point there. You say you know Sirius and me in the future, right?"

Hermione nodded with a short "uhuh"

"Then tell us something only a friend would know about us"

"Uhm, let me think for a sec." Hermione said and was silent for a couple seconds. "Sirius, your mother blasted your name off the family tree, because you moved in with the Potters when you were sixteen. I got that from Harry, the same Harry of whom you are godfather." She turned to Lupin and continued. "Remus, you are a werewolf. Sirius, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew" she shivered at Peter's name" figured that out and became Aniamaguses, so you could be together at full moon. Because you could shift to animal forms you could find all the secret hidden places in and outside Hogwarts, and you created the Marauders map and signed it with Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail."

Both Sirius and Lupin looked at her with a mixture of confusion and pure amazement. After a minute or so, Sirius looked at Lupin. "Well, I guess we really don't have anything to worry about, uh?"

Lupin had a grin on his face and nodded. "I think that maybe we should introduce them to the rest of the Order then. If you're okay with that of course." He looked questionally at the Doctor and Hermione.

The Doctor almost jumped in in excitement, so that was obviously a yes to meeting the others.

"Uhm, Sirius, I have one question for you. What date are we at exactly?" Hermione looked at Sirius. She had been dying to ask that question ever since she figured out that they were in the past, but this was the first appropriate moment that had come up to ask.

"October 24th, 1981." Sirius answered.

Hermione almost gasped, but could just keep it inside.

It was only a week before Lily and James Potter were going to be killed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'll be going on summer vacation soon, so there won't be an update for at least a month, sorry. **


End file.
